


Snowball Fight

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy, Rachel, and Luke have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Luke Castellan, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 30





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

The snowball that Rachel threw soared through the sky and hit Luke directly in the face in a time reminiscent of when they were young and she’d hit him in the face with a plastic blue hairbrush. 

The look of incredulity on Luke’s face was also reminiscent of being hit in the face with Rachel’s hairbrush. He wiped the snow off with his sleeve. 

Rachel caught Percy’s eye and grinned. Her grin was short lived when a snowball flew across the clearing and collided with her head. The snowball exploded, decorating her bright red hair with powdery crystals. She let out a noise of surprise. 

Luke grinned at Percy. He held another snowball in his hand and didn’t hesitate to chuck it at him. 

Percy couldn’t dodge fast enough. It caught his arm instead of his head. “Ha!” The next one got him right in the face. 

By the time he wiped the snow from his face, Rachel had pushed up snow to create a wall to hide behind. 

Luke was rapid digging, doing the same. 

Percy dropped to his knees and scooped up two snowballs, launching one at each of them to buy himself some time to build his own snow fort. His aim was true and bought him a few precious seconds to frantically push and dig through the snow until he had a small wall that he could hide behind. 

After the first unfair headshots, the three of them played by fairer rules. No rocks, no ice, no snowballs to the head. Their teams were fluid and shifted with a mere glance: Percy and Rachel against Luke, Luke and Rachel against Percy, Luke and Percy against Rachel. Then they were all enemies again. It was trench warfare. 

As the fight wore on, Percy became very cold. His winter clothes were covered in powdery snow, black hair turned white with it. The worst of it was the cold snow that had gotten inside of his clothes. It made him tremble and his skin break out into goosebumps. He was going to suggest that they stop. But he never got the chance. 

While Percy was shivering and trying to make more snowballs, Luke and Rachel had been silently communicating through looks and subtle gestures. They attacked in unison, launching themselves over their forts and sprinting for Percy. 

Luke hit him first, sending Percy sprawling onto his back. 

Rachel fell onto them, knocking the air out of Percy’s lungs. 

For a moment there was a wild tangle of limbs as everyone tried to get comfortable. His lovers stayed on top of him, shifting so that they were half laying on Percy and half in the snow. Then Rachel and Luke each took their turn kissing Percy. 

“What’s all this about?” Percy asked when they gave him a chance to breathe. He smiled despite himself, pleased by their attention; especially because their lips were warm. 

“You looked cold,” Rachel explained. 

“We thought we’d warm you up,” Luke purred. He lowered his head for another kiss. Then he planted one on Rachel’s cheek. 

Rachel turned her face and they were kissing on top of Percy. It was such a hot sight that for a few moments, Percy barely even felt the cold. Then Rachel broke the kiss and kissed Percy again. When she lifted her head, her lips were almost as red as her hair. “Let’s go inside.” She shivered, reminding them both that she was smaller than they were and more prone to the cold. “And we can continue this where it’s warm.” 

Luke grinned. He stood and helped first Rachel, then Percy to their feet. “How about a shower?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Percy groaned. “Hot water? Yes please.” He took Rachel’s hand and then Luke’s hand.


End file.
